rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Wyoming (The Freelancer Archives)
"Join us.'"'' "Sorry chaps, I'd love to but I'm terribly busy." ''- Agent Wyoming rejects the Director's offer'' Agent Wyoming is one of the protagonists in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Like Agent York and Agent Carolina, he is confirmed to be a part of Project Freelancer until late in it's militaristic history. Role in the Plot '''The Assassination at Buckingham Palace Agent Wyoming, known as Reginald at the time, hides himself under a blanket in a public park. Disguised as a drifter the assassin sets up a sniper rifle which he uses to fire a parliamentary politic meeting the Queen outside Buckingham Palace. After taking the shot successfully he flees the scene, running into a tourist before slipping into a back alley where he hides until the police department lose him. Upon returning to his apartment he finds two representatives of the UNSC, one who was the tourist and his second-in-command. Reginald makes several attempts to kill them, but they had scoured his apartment and removed all armaments from the building. Finally the two offer to pay Wyoming in order to join Project Freelancer on a permanent basis. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Wyominh is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by The Director, The Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being provided the title of Agent Wyoming the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Wyoming and the other Freelancers then split up around the ship, eventually meeting up in the locker room where the agents found their emblems. F.I.L.S.S. suggested the agents test out the newly built Training Floor. Wyoming joined Agent York and Agent Rhode in Team Two against Agent Carolina, Nevada and Virginia. After being beaten in a hand-to-hand combat they began paintball. In time Wyoming was hit and forcefully resisted paralysis (an effect of the paint) and removed his helmet. It was at this time that Carolina fired upon him and hit his neck. He was forced to leave the match and was replaced by Agent Iowa. Despite having Iowa on his team Wyoming watched from the Observation Deck as his team lost. Instead of joining his fellow agents in the Mess Hall, Agent Wyoming joined pilot Four Seven niner in the Docking Bay and helped her load cargo into a Pelican. There he admitted to beginning to notice the first signs of feelings towards her and offered to buy her a drink. Their conversation was cut short when the pilot was ordered to gather the agents for a briefing. As she left, Four Seven Niner accepted Wyoming's offer. 'Enhancement Theory Class' After a conversation with Alaska and Iowa about the dumb AI VIC, Iowa joined the rest of the agents in Classroom B. In class Agent Iowa and her fellow agents are taught of armor enhancements, their value and their maintenance - and most importantly, how they must be connected to Command Server Pipelines. After the class is over the Director and the Counselor reveal that the agents will all receive their enhancements after lunch. In the Mess Hall Iowa sits with the other agents for lunch before moving on to the armory to receive his enhancement. 'Receiving the Enhancement' Later in the armory Agent Utah confronts Wyoming about his enhancement. Wyoming experiences hatred towards his device as it has a 33.333% chance of warping him into oblivion when it is used. If a pipeline to the Command Server is attained, than the odds are reduced to a 1 in 8 chance of him being killed. Utah responds saying that his enhancement has not been cleared for usage yet. Wyoming then leaves the armory to confront the Director. The Director persistently refuses swapping the enhancements, much to Wyoming's disgust. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Wyoming's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Wyoming didn't bother to introduce himself, and instead arrogantly left alone. 'A New Friend' Later in the Mess Hall Agent Wyoming is seen eating while reflecting on sporting history with Rhode, Nevada, and Virginia. The three have to leave just as Agent Florida arrives. The two converse briefly as Florida introduces himself. This marks the beginning of what Wyoming and Florida both see as a 'potential best-friendship'. Armor Enhancement Agent Wyoming's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Reginald had short brown hair and a thick, bushy brown moustache that covers much of his face, including his mouth. 'Combat Armor' Agent Wyoming's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, Mark VI Shoulder Pads and a Mark VI Chestplate. His armor colors consist of White primary colors, White secondary colors and Cobalt armor details. List of Injuries *Paintball shell to the neck by Agent Carolina Personality Agent Wyoming seems to enjoy what he does as an assassin. This is shown by his greed for money and 'love of the hunt'. Wyoming is generally quite a straight forward and serious character, however his British 'lingo' is often not taken seriously by other agents. Skills and Abilities Agent Wyoming is an expert sniper, a skill that he devolped in his long career as an assassin. He is quite intelligent, and this is highlighted by his knowledge of how events such as wind change can affect how a bullet fires and whether or not it will hit a target at a certain distance. Relationships 'Four Seven Niner' Agent Wyoming, upon meeting her formally in the Docking Bay of the Mother of Invention notices the first signs of feelings towards her. He goes out of his way to help her and eventually invites her to drink with him. She shows no obvious signs of 'feelings' for him, however, she eventually does accept Wyoming's offer which reveals she's open to the idea. 'Agent Iowa' While Agent Iowa and Agent Wyoming have spoken very little within the series they have been shown to communicate quite friendly when in a group. However, this changed when Wyoming was subbed off with Iowa at training in Meet and Greet. Here, Wyoming left before speaking to him showing either that he hated Iowa (and possibly York) or that he had better things to do. 'Agent York' Agent Wyoming is generally quite friendly towards York, however, after their first training session together Wyoming did leave York without celebrating with him. This could be a few things: he feels like he desn't deserve it because he didn't win, he didn't prticipate enough to feel a part of the team, Iowa was better than him. 'Agent Florida' Wyoming is only seen talking to Butch Flowers briefly, but in this time Florida expresses an outgoing attitude that Reginald seems to admire. Trivia *Agent Wyoming was the second freelancer shown in Red vs. Blue, making his first appearance in Season Three. **Agent Texas was the first and only freelancer to make an appearance up until Season Three. Category:Characters